Sif Zavros
'''Sifya "Sif" Zavros '''was a female Jedi Knight who served during the Clone Wars. She was born on Shili in 35 BBY, to two Togrutas, Leena Zavros and Vann Jaxon. She had one adopted brother, Anakin. She later joined the Jedi Order, and became the Padawan to Jedi Knight Term Fett. Sif was supposedly descended from Sith Lord Darth Nox, also known as Kallig, and his apprentice, the line between the dark and light side, Ashara Zavros. When the Clone Wars ended and Order 66 was executed, Sif and her brother, Anakin, went into hiding on Tatooine. The itch for knowledge pursued Sif there, and she went to the ancient Sith planets of Korriban and Dromund Kaas, searching for her ancestors. In the ruins of the Dark Temple on Dromund Kaas, she was approached by a ghost, all that remained of the once-powerful Darth Nox. After the encounter with the ghost on Dromund Kaas, Sif returned to Tatooine, and stayed there for many years, trying to uncover the rest of the history of her family. She didn't find much, just that she had both Sith and Jedi blood in her body. Childhood Sifya Zavros was born on the Togruta homeworld of Shili in 35 BBY, to an ordinary woman, Leena Zavros, and a wanted mercenary, Vann Jaxon. Vann, wanted by Jabba the Hutt, left Leena and Sif very soon after Sif was born, to protect his family from the Hutt. Leena changed Sif's last name to Zavros, to prevent Vann being traced back to the family. When Sif was around four, she and her mother adopted a Trandoshan baby, who they named Anakin. Anakin was Sif's best friend, and she loved him just as much as she would a blood brother. Anakin attracted many odd looks from Shili's natives, but whenever he was picked on or teased Sif would defend him as she would herself. Around the age of seven, Leena began to see Sif's potential in the Force. Leena herself was Force-sensitive, although she had never been strong enough to train as a Jedi. Sif, however, was much stronger than her mother. Anakin, too, was accessing his Force abilities. Leena watched, in awe, but also with a heavy heart. She knew that if this continued, the Jedi would become aware of her children, and they would come and take them away. That was exactly what happened. When Leena's children were around eleven years old, a Kel Dor Jedi named Plo Koon arrived at Leena's doorstep, using the Force to levitate a toy for Sif's excitement. Leena was devastated to see her children go, but she was proud of them, and willing to say goodbye if it meant that the Jedi Order had gained two more strong peacekeepers. The Clone Wars The Jedi Council deemed Anakin and Sif too old to be trained, so Master Plo offered to train them together for a few years, until they were advanced enough to become single Padawans. But then came the Clone Wars. In 22 BBY, the four-year stretch of a war began. Padawans were pushed up earlier than usual to help with the small number of Jedi Knights that were left to defend the Republic. Master Plo continued training Anakin and Sif for another year, and then Anakin, at fifteen years old, was assigned to a young, slightly reckless Jedi Knight named Ariana Trix. At fourteen, Sif was assigned to a Jedi Knight with a mysterious past. His name was Term Fett, and he was the son of the clone template, Jango Fett. He and Sif got along well together, and became good friends. Joining Viper Squadron A little while after being assigned to Term, Sif met his squadron. She became good friends with Jysella Coldstalker, Shaia Lavabomb, Recis Titan, and York Kirkham. Eventually, she persuaded her brother to join the squad as well. Missions with General Term During the Clone Wars, Sif and her master went on many missions, including some campaigns. Second Battle of Geonosis Along with Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Luminara Unduli and Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sif and Term were assigned to destroy Poggle the Lesser's droid factories on Geonosis. This was Sif's first time meeting fellow Padawans Barriss Offee and Ahsoka Tano. The three girls became good friends. Landing At Point Rain Term and Sif joined Anakin Skywalker, Ki-Adi-Mundi and Obi-Wan Kenobi for a four-pronged attack against the shield protecting Poggle's droid foundries. Unfortunately, this proved difficult, for the Geonosians were prepared for their attack. Term and Sif's gunship was shot down, and they had to fight through a few waves of Geonosians before they were able to rendezvous with Anakin and Ahsoka. They were unable to continue their attack without reinforcements, but thankfully Anakin was able to contact Admiral Yularen, who had one squadron available. They were soon joined by a squad of Y-wing fighters to help finish the job. Weapons Factory After destroying the shield generator, the next thing on the list was the foundry. Sif and Term met with Anakin and Ahsoka along with Jedi Master Luminara Unduli and her apprentice, Barriss Offee. Barriss was much more by-the-book than Ahsoka and Sif, but nevertheless, the girls got along well. Anakin suggested a frontal attack to destroy the foundry. Luminara said it would be too risky, and instead suggested that someone enter the foundry from the catacombs below and destroy it from the inside. She then suggested that the Padawans be the ones to do this, while the masters would distract the droids on the bridge. Term was a little concerned about Sif's ability to do this, but Barriss memorized the route through the catacombs, and could lead them all through them. The Padawans took off towards the foundry while Term, Anakin and Luminara prepared to hold off the droids. Barriss cut a square through the wall leading into the catacombs, and led Sif and Ahsoka through. They snuck past a wall of sleeping Geonosians, but were unable to keep one from awakening and following them through the catacombs. Eventually, the Padawans made it to the main reactor and planted bombs on it. However, the Geonosian they awoke alerted Poggle and his tactical droid, and they arrived with many Geonosian warriors and a super tank. The Geonosians picked off the Padawans' bombs. Ahsoka attempted to stop the bugs by grabbing onto two warriors, but they slammed her against the reactor and she fell, unconcsious. Sif guarded her body as Barriss attacked the super tank and took control of it as Ahsoka woke up. Sif helped her friend to her feet and together they joined Barriss inside the tank. With their bombs gone and nothing to destroy the foundry with, the girls decided to use the tank to destroy the reactor, knowing that they wouldn't survive. The explosion destroyed the factory, but the tank's heavy armor prevented the Padawans from being crushed. After failing to contact Sif, Ahsoka and Barriss on her comlink, Luminara believed they were dead, but Anakin and Term would not give up as easily, demanding the rubble be removed. Deep below the surface, Barriss, Ahsoka and Sif struggled to stay conscious. Sif and Ahsoka tried to fashion a communicator from a power cell from the tank, but they were slowly losing air and strength. Term received the signal, and rushed over. He, Luminara and Anakin used the Force to lift the rubble, and the Padawans stumbled out into sunlight once more. Category:Female Characters Category:Togrutas Category:Jedi Category:Viper Squadron